


Mamamoo One Shot Collection

by TheSkyIsMyWeapon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsMyWeapon/pseuds/TheSkyIsMyWeapon
Summary: For everyone who loves Mamamoo!!!! <3 <3 <3Latest: Byulyi has to prepare for exams and Yongsun thinks she should take a break. (Love and Studies)





	1. Table of Contents & Information

Welcome to my Mamamoo One Shot Collection! Have fun and enjoy!

If you have a request, scroll down for the rules. ;)

 

Works:

  1. Perfect to me. (Wheesa – Wheein is standing in front of a mirror and can't manage to find anything pretty about her. Hyejin finds all the more the pretty details.)

  2. Starry Night. (Moonsun – Yongsun can't sleep and decides to watch the stars.)

  3. Love and Studies. (Moonsun, college AU - Byulyi has to prepare for exams and Yongsun thinks she should take a break.)

 

 




 Rules for Requests:

  * Keep in mind that I am not writing 24/7 and that it can take some time until I finish up your request.

  * Of course, it has has to be Mamamoo-centered. Other idols may also be included or may even be part of a pairing as long as the protagonist (or one of the protagonists) is a member of Mamamoo.

  * I only tagged the pairing that is already included. You can freely choose another one.

  * Non-AU or AU, I don't mind either one.

  * Generally, I'm up for challenges :)

  * I WON'T write: polygamous relationships, graphic depiction of rape and every other form of violence.

  * I might edit the rules later if I stumble over something else.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on AFF


	2. Perfect to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wheesa]  
> Wheein is standing in front of a mirror and can't manage to find anything pretty about her. Hwasa finds all the more the pretty details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://youtu.be/_-s1Zm0xUQk?t=251

Wheein was looking in the mirror. She turned, changed the angle, rearranged her clothes and her hair, but she couldn't manage to let the mirror show her something she liked. She was totally discontent with herself. How could anyone like her? How could her fans like her?

She sighed and winced just the moment after, as she heared the door falling shut. Trying to play it off, she acted as if she just examined the new dress she was wearing and looked at the newcomer through the mirror. It was Hyejin.

“It looks wonderful on you, really suits you,” the younger complimented and Wheein's heart skipped a beat. Even if she didn't find herself beautiful at all, neither in this dress nor in any other clothing, Hyejin's compliment made her feel just a little bit better. Who wouldn't feel happy by receiving a compliment from their long-time crush who turned out to be the most beautiful, sensual, gentle, and confident woman on earth? No, Wheein corrected herself, the most incredible woman in the whole _universe_.

However, the light tickling on her skin induced by Hyejin's words, didn't last long, as well as Wheein's contentment. How could she know that the praising words were genuine and not just forced out of politeness for a fellow member? After all, Hyejin herself always looked as a goddess. Wheein couldn't possibly compare to her.

“It would look better on you, though.” The comment slipped her mouth before she could think of any better. Hyejin didn't respond, but she watched Wheein carefully while the latter's gaze lingered on herself in the mirror. Her hair was too fine and fringy, her face was too round, her cheeks too chubby, her eyes too small, her belly too fat, her thighs too thick, ...

“Maybe I should go an a diet...,” she mumbled.

Suddenly, she was turned around, away from the mirror. Instead, she was now facing Hyejin. Their faces were only inches apart and the younger's hands held her shoulders in a firm grip. Wheein's heart beat rapidly, and the ticklish feeling on her skin returned, stronger than before. How could someone be so flawlessly perfect?

“Don't _ever_ think of you like that,” Hyejin stated with conviction. “You're utterly beautiful just as you are, Jung Wheein. Your body is shaped with just the right curves at all the right places that one wants to touch you from head to toe and feel every inch of your beautiful figure under their fingers. Your facial features are round and soft and feminine, inviting to watch at you all day long. Your skin is so bright and spotless that it provokes a desire to cover it with hickeys. Your eyes are enchanting and capitivating, making one shutter under your intense gaze. Your lips are so pretty and kissable that one just wants to press their own mouth on them. Your hair looks just so soft and silky that one wants to run their hands through it. Your voice is so melodic and passionate that one could listen nonstop. You don't even need us, you could go solo and would do perfectly well. You're just... overall so perfect.”

Wheein couldn't help but blush. Hyejin seemed so genuine with her words, so entirely serious and sincere. For a moment, Wheein was tempted to think that maybe, just  _maybe_ , the younger reciprocated her feelings. Or did she imagine the pleading sound to her voice, the despair in her eyes? Probably. 

So Wheein assumed that she had fallen so deeply for her groupmate that she was already hallucinating. How reassuring.

“Hyejin, you don't have to make up all of this stuff just to make me feel better,” she finally responded, avoiding the eyes of her counterpart.

“I am not making anything up,” Hyejin stated, nothing but pure honesty, conviction, and fondness in her voice. Wheein shuttered, letting everything sink in. She couldn't deny the younger's sincerity anymore.

Hyejin must have sensed the other giving in. A fond smile made its way onto her face and her grip loosened, but she didn't let go of Wheein yet. Instead, she pulled her in an embrace that showed all of her affection.

“You're wonderful, Wheein,” she whispered, causing a shiver run down the overwhelmed girl's spine.

“How can you say that?” Wheein whined, not longer able to contain herself.

“What do you mean?” Hyejin asked, distancing herself just enough that she could meet the other's eyes.

“You're like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're confident, kind, talented, stunning. Everything I'm not. How can you say something like that to me?” Wheein trembled in her arms.

“Because it's true. You're perfect.”

“I'm far from perfect.”

“You're perfect to _me_.”

Wheein wanted to disagree again, but the words got stuck in her throat when she met Hyejin's gaze. Her eyes were filled with emotions. Honesty, despair, restraint, fondness, affection,  _love_ . The world and Wheein's mind crumbled into dust, leaving only Hyejin behind.

She didn't think when she leaned forward, closed the small distance between them and landed her lips on Hyejin's. It was a soft kiss. Shy, but straightforward. Chaste, but filled with deep emotions. Delicate, but genuine and loving.

And when she was kissed back just as softly and lovingly, Wheein knew that she didn't have to be perfect as long as she was perfect to Hyejin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Starry Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Moonsun]  
> Yongsun can't sleep and decides to watch the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mamamoo's Starry Night ;)

It was the middle of the night when Yongsun woke up. The room was covered in quiet darkness, only the calm breathing of Hyejin on the bed opposite of hers filled the silence.

Yongsun wasn't sure what woke her up. The night was calm, there was no storm outside. It was dark, just the dim light of the stars entered through the window and let her see the familiar shadows and shapes of the room.

Yongsun closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but despite the gentleness of the night, she couldn't take another rest.

Just lying wide awake in bed wouldn't get her to sleep again, she realised. In order to not wake Hyejin up, she carefully tiptoed out of the room and entered the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would help her. So she leaned against the counter, took slow sips of the cool liquid, and stared out of the window, gazing at the beautiful, clear night sky. When was the last time that she had taken the time to appreciate the stars? She honestly couldn't remember.

On the spur of the moment, she suddenly felt like going outside and letting the beauty of the night envelope her. She emptied her glass, put it down on the counter, and left the apartment. By reaching the stairway, she didn't go downstairs in order to get into the streets. Instead, she took the elevator to the highest floor and continued her path by following the stairs leading to the roof.

Then, finally, she was standing outside. The building was high enough to not see the walls of neighbouring buildings around her, just the calm darkness of the night enlightend by the soft glow of the stars. She could see them clearly, no cloud covered the sky, and she was mesmerised. A feeling of happiness engulfed her, and she was glad that she woke up. It wasn't common to have a night like this in a city like Seoul. Emissions, fumes and gases were normally clouding the sky even when the weather was nice. So to see a clear, beautiful night sky like this was a rarity and Yongsun appreciated the fascinating sight.

“Pretty, isn't it?”, a soft voice broke the silence, carefully, as it could disturb the night if they rose the volume too much. Yongsun knew the sound of that voice. It was a pleasant one and not at all unwelcome.

“Byulyi-ah,” she answered just as quietly, “Mind if I sit with you?”

“No,” the other whispered, almost not audible, but Yongsun caught the word nevertheless.

Silently, she walked to the middle of the rooftop where Byulyi was sitting and watching the starry sky. She sat down next to her and a shiver ran down her body as she touched the cold cement floor. After all, she was still wearing her night robe.

“You cold?”, Byulyi asked and directed her attention fully from the sky to her group member.

“It's okay. I'm just not wearing the ideal clothes for stargazing,” she replied softly and set her eyes on the night sky surrounding them.

Byulyi didn't say anything else, but she shifted closer and laid her arm around Yongsun, pulling her close and warming her up with her own body heat. She would have given her her jacket, but she didn't wear one. Just as the elder, she also had nothing more than her nightrobe covering her body. So they both comfortingly cuddled and protected each other against the cool air and the fresh night breezes with their warm bodies.

Yongsun didn't know how much time passed and she honestly didn't care. It was just her, Byulyi and the night. Quiet, beautiful, comfortable.

“Eonni?” Byulyi broke the silence and caught her attention, “do you sometimes miss a relationship? Like a boyfriend? Someone you can come home to? Someone who is waiting for you at the end of the day? Someone who showers you with love and goes stargazing with you on a night like this?”

Yongsun didn't answer at first and let the silence engulf them again. But she wasn't ignoring Byulyi's question, she was honestly thinking about it. Did she miss something like that? She never gave it a second thought, felt happy with what she had, felt fortunate to be successful with what she enjoyed doing and with such lovable members by her side.

“I honestly don't know,” she finally answered, “I don't feel like I'm missing anything, but it's not like I thought about it before. I'm just too happy with everything I have at the moment to think of even more, I guess. And I can't really say that I know the feeling of being in a relationship that well. I just had a few relationships during my time at school, but it was nothing serious, just playing around and experiencing the feeling to have a boyfriend. I guess I can't really miss what I don't know, do I?”

Byulyi hummed in response, thoughtful of her own.

“Do you miss a relationship?” Yongsun asked carefully. She didn't want to touch a topic the younger was uncomfortable with, but she also had the feeling that this topic has lingered at the back of Byulyi's mind for a longer time already.

“Maybe, maybe not,” she answered vaguely, “In highschool, I had a relationship that I took rather seriously. He broke up because he couldn't cope with my personality. I wasn't female enough, he said.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You don't need to meet all those girly stereotypes to be a woman,” Yongsun interjected.

“I know,” Byulyi sighed, “but it makes me wonder. Will I ever find love with the way I am? I'm not missing anything in general, but...”

She didn't finish and Yongsun just watched her. She looked at the woman she saw everyday, but somehow, Byulyi looked different under the fade light of the stars. Vulnerable.

“ _I_ love you.”

The words slipped her lips before she could even think about it. She said them instinctively, it was her heart talking. Three words and a feeling she didn't notice before, but when they left her mouth, they felt just right, and Yongsun realised that yes, she really did love Byulyi.

The younger turned around and locked eyes with her. The surprised expression was soon replaced by a shy smile.

“Can I kiss you?” she whispered.

Yongsun replied with a timid nod. Their lips met softly, carefully, lovingly, and their hearts beat loudly and rapidly in their chests while the silent, starry night covered them with its magic.


	4. Love and Studies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Moonsun, college AU]  
> Byulyi has to prepare for exams and Yongsun thinks she should take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one because I don't have too much time at the moment. Exams are coming up^^  
> Good luck to anyone of you who is preparing for exams as well!! <3

It's been fourteen hours, nine cups of coffee, four protein bars, and several rollercoaster rides of desperation since Byulyi started her study session. She has just a few days left until the week of horror begins and the exams take place. And she is freaking out.

Although she hasn't done anything else than studying for the past couple of weeks, she still feels that it isn't enough, that she will certainly fail at least half of her classes.

And so she keeps going and reads the exact same sentence for the nth time because with her decreasing concentration, she can't really catch its content.

“Byulyi, dear.” Said girl winces at the sound of her name. She looks up to see the worried face of Yongsun. When did she arrive? Byulyi hasn't even noticed her presence.

“Don't give me a heart attack like that, eonni,” she remarks.

Yongsun just ignores her comment.

“Don't you think you should take a break?” she asks instead. “You've been at it for hours already. Plus the past weeks have been barely any different. I can't believe there's still anything left to study.”

“You know how important these exams are,” Byulyi argues.

“Yes, I know. But studying non-stop won't help you to pass them. If anything, it will make you go crazy before the exams even start and _then_ , you'll fail. Being nervous is okay, but freaking out will get you nothing.”

“Eonni...”

“Don't even try it. You're gonna pack your things right now and go out to have proper dinner with me. No arguing. You can continue your studies tomorrow with a fresh start and a properly functioning brain!”

A little pout makes its way on her face.

“Besides, I'm missing my girlfriend,” Yongsun sheepishly admits.

Byulyi can't help but smile at the adorableness of her girlfriend. She always has a week spot for her, so it doesn't take much to push her bad conscience for neglecting her collegiate duties aside and to agree.

“Alright. Let's go out for dinner,” she replies and starts to pack her notes and textbooks. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“There's a a new restaurant down the street and the fish that's served there is said to be amazing,” Yongsun suggests happily, a big smile on her face because of the prospect to go on a date after seeing Byulyi only behind textbooks for the past weeks.

“Sure, let's see if the fish really _is_ amazing,” Byulyi agrees cheekily and gets up from her chair, stretching her muscles. “But let me drop my bag at the dorm first. I don't want to bring my stuff with me and be constantly reminded of my studies.”

“Of course!”, Yongsun exclaims. She takes her girlfriend's hand and tugs her out of the library, excited and joyful to be able to spend some time with her again.

Byulyi smiles and lets the older pull her along. Seeing Yongsun so happy always makes her happy as well. And maybe, after taking a break and starting afresh tomorrow, she can catch the content of the stupid sentence by reading it only once.

 


End file.
